


Stars and an IV drip.

by demon_ina_monkey_suit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, M/M, injured Hinata, it gets better though, mmm poor babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_ina_monkey_suit/pseuds/demon_ina_monkey_suit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...poor baby hinata isnt paying attention and then boom! and...'muwha' i guess... :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars and an IV drip.

The night was young and the stars only just started peeking out. Hinata was biking next to street back home from volleyball practice. Everyone else all had something to do so he was alone. Even Kageyama, who always had nothing better to do than volleyball, had to pick up some groceries for his family.  
Hinata didn't realize he was starting to doze off until his bike swerved and hit a bump, startling him awake but not in time to catch himself. He went tumbling down and scraped his knees on the sidewalk.  
"Ow..." he muttered as he righted himself. He yawned and tried to stay awake. It sure was boring when nobody else was walking home with him. He wished that someone (mostly Kageyama) could keep him company.  
Hinata reached an intersection when a thought suddenly occurred to him. During practice, the team was trying to brush up on everyone's serves. Daichii had arranged practice games where everyone had to serve at least once and make it over the net. When it was Hinata's turn, it's was his own unfortunate luck that placed Kageyama in front of him.  
When he served, he didn't angle his arm right and caused the ball to shoot straight forward... and hit Kageyama square in the back of the head.  
Oh crap, Hinata thought as he watched Kageyama's shoulders tense. He could feel the waves of doom coming off of his back. Hinata only had time to register Tsukkishima's stifled laughter until Kageyama whirled upon him.  
"What did you think you were doing, dumbass?!" Kageyama yelled. Hinata flinched at his unyielding tone and tried to move away, but Kageyama wouldn't let him. "Hitting me is not going to help us win against Oikawa and Seijoh! Maybe you should focus on serving the ball over the net instead of spiking it!"  
Kageyama would have ranted on if not for Suguwara who calmly stepped in.  
"Shut up Kageyama you're interrupting the game," he said lightly while jabbing Kageyama straight in the stomach. He pushed him back to his position and retreated to the other side of the net.  
Despite Suguwara's somewhat benign attempt to cool Kageyama's temper, he refused to speak to Hinata for the rest of the day.  
Maybe that's why Kageyama didn't walk home with me, Hinata thought. He's mad. Hinata sighed as he started to cross the street. He was too focused on his own morose thoughts to notice the bright lights streaming on him until it was too late.  
The truck honked its horn and swerved to try and avoid Hinata. He gasped and stood frozen as time slowed down until the only thing he could hear was his own harsh breathing. All he could see was the bumper on the truck gradually getting closer and making impact.  
Then everything went black.

 

Beep. Beep. Beep. The sound of the IV woke Hinata up. The bright lights stabbed his eyes and he squinted, groaning. His body hurt everywhere. Nearby, the sound of someone crying quietly abruptly stopped.  
"Hinata?" Kageyama whispered hopefully, coming into his line of vision. His eyes were red and swollen.  
"Yeah?" Hinata croaked. He produced a weak smile.  
"You idiot," Kageyama said between relieved sobs, "I thought you were dead! I thought your small body had broken into a million little pieces after getting hit by that truck!" He stood up suddenly.  
"I-I have t-to tell everyone else that you're awake..." He stuttered, starting for the door.  
"Wait," Hinata muttered, "Come back." Kageyama, after a moment's thought, came back and dat back down in his chair.  
"W-what happened?" Hinata asked meekly.  
Kageyama sighed, "You weren't paying attention and decided to cross a street without looking for cars. You got hit by a semi! I thought for sure you died from the impact. You dumbass, don't scare me like that again."  
Hinata's laugh was interrupted by a fit of coughing. Kageyama shot up to his feet and checked Hinata over frantically.  
"Be careful," he scolded, "You broke a lot of bones, including your rib cage, so don't move too much!"  
"Sorry."  
"I'm going to get the doctor..." Kageyama said again and began to go.  
"Wait!"  
"What?!"  
"I thought you were mad at me..." Hinata admitted.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That day, we were serving... And I hit you in the head... And you didn't—you wouldn't—talk t-to me—"  
"Hold on," Kageyama interrupted. Hinata started crying now, afraid to make Kageyama angry again.  
"I wasn't mad at you," Kageyama said softly, "I was trying to get you to work harder at serving."  
"Yeah well, that didn't really work," Hinata said. Kageyama rolled his eyes and came a little bit closer.  
"Was that what you were worried about?"  
"What?"  
"Was that what made you not pay attention? Made you get hit?" Kageyama's voice started quivering. "It was my fault?"  
"No! No! It wasn't! It was my fault for dozing off while walking home..." Hinata reached for Kageyama and grabbed his wrist. "I swear."  
Then he pulled him in and kissed him.  
Kageyama froze, then melted under Hinata's lips. He seemed to realize what he was doing and quickly pulled away, blushing furiously.  
Hinata laughed breathlessly, "That was kind of fun..."  
"You dumbass..." Kageyama muttered covering his mouth.  
"Well looks like dumbass is still the only word in Kageyama's vocabulary."  
Tsukishima barged in without preamble and smirked. "Why didn't you tell us Hinata was awake?"  
"Oh thank goodness," Yamaguchii said from behind Tsukishima. "Get out of the way, Tsukki! I want to see him too!"  
He paused as he registered the slightly red faces of Kageyama and Hinata. "What happened—"  
His question was interrupted by Daichii and Nishinoya shouldering their way into the hospital room.  
Soon Hinata was surrounded by his entire team. His awkwardness over his kiss was quickly resolved as everyone worried for him.  
Hinata was dismissed from the hospital a few weeks later crutched with casts on almost every limb.  
Kageyama made sure to accompany Hinata everywhere he went and the two slowly became closer and closer.  
One day, months later, Hinata and Kageyama were walking home after practice. Hinata shyly sidled up to Kageyama and took his hand. Kageyama twined their fingers without a word. Something was obviously upsetting him.  
"What's the matter?" Hinata asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Come on, tell me."  
Kageyama sighed. "You know when I'm mad at you its for a good reason, right?"  
"Uh, yeah?" Hinata didn't understand.  
"Like I'm trying to tell you to improve on something, but... But I-I don't know h-how to say that... To your face..."  
"So you're saying that you're embarrassed to try and talk anything out?"  
"Yeah..."  
Hinata laughed at Kageyama's embarrassment. He swung their hands and continued in silence.  
"So you won't be mad at me if I do this?" Hinata said after a while.  
"Do what?" Kageyama asked.  
"This."  
Hinata pulled Kageyama down by his shirt and kissed him straight on the lips. A startled breath escaped Kageyama before he deepened the sweet kiss. After a minute or so, Hinata broke off, breathing heavily.  
"So? Are you mad?"  
Kageyama looked away into the red sunset. The pink light already highlighted the blush that covered his face.  
"Of course not, dumbass..."


End file.
